1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bio-detection, and more particularly to multi-modal bio-detection of biological and/or chemical analytes.
2. Background Art
Bio-sensing systems that can rapidly detect and identify airborne and/or waterborne biological and/or chemical analytes are of particular importance today. These systems can be especially useful to limit the effects of potential epidemic outbreaks, intentional biological warfare attacks, food contamination outbreaks, or waterborne outbreaks (e.g., E. Coli).
Today, bio-sensing systems with acceptable false alarm rates in-situ present enormous challenges. Current bio-detectors fail to meet one or more performance criteria required for high volume applications such as commercial air traffic. These performance criteria include, for example, low false alarm probability (PFA<10−4 per sensor or PFA<10−6 per biosensor system per flight), high-sensitivity detection (probability of detection PD>0.9), rapid response times (on the order of minutes or less), and limited use of liquid consumable reagents. Furthermore, current bio-detectors are constrained in their ability to measure samples from multiple media, such as their ability to measure particles directly from exhaled breath, in air, water, soil, and on surfaces. In addition, current bio-detectors lack the high energy efficiency and compactness, which are desirable in various situations.
There is a need therefore for bio-sensing methods and systems that meet at least the above described performance criteria. In addition, bio-sensing methods and systems that allow multi-element, highly parallel multi-media sensing, high energy efficiency, and/or compact designs are needed.